paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
This is Home
Closing in on the one year anniversary of being adopted BJ took the time to look through an old shoebox filled with his old memories of his biological parents and his three loving biological siblings, two Alaskan Huskies one male and a female and a German Shepherd that reminded him of the one that he once lost. And ever since being adopted he knew that he could of never found them without being adopted by the family that he now calls his family. And as he sits by the fireplace looking in the box he is joined by his biological sisters Tera, and Nova and his biological brother Roman who all sit beside him and smile at him as he digs through the “treasure chest” smartly made a shoebox. BJ: This is it uh? Tera: Hmm? Nova: This is what BJ? Roman: Yeah what are you talking about? BJ: This..This is our new home Tera: Yep Roman and Nova: Yeah it is! Tera: But something is blocking your happiness isn’t there BJ? BJ: Yeah… Nova: You miss mom and dad don’t you..? BJ: Everyday… Roman: It will be okay BJ! You still have us, and our new family now. BJ: Yeah..I guess you’re right! As he looked back down into the box he picked up a picture of his biological parents each holding two puppy blankets in their paws and this forced the three other pups to look at it and then start to break out in song. BJ: I've got my memories Always inside of me But I can't go back Back to how it was Tera: I believe you now I've come too far No I can't go back Back to how it was BJ and Tera: Created for a place I've never known This is home Now I'm finally where I belong Where I Belong Yeah, this is home I've been searching for a place of my own Now I've found it Maybe this is home This is home Roman: Belief over misery I've seen the enemy And I won't go back Back to how it was Nova: And I got my heart set on what happens next I got my eyes wide it's not over yet We are miracles and we're not alone BJ and Tera: This is home Now I'm finally where I belong Where I Belong Yeah, this is home I've been searching for a place of my own Now I've found it Maybe this is home This is home Roman and Nova: And now after all my searching After all my questions I'm gonna call it home I've got a brand new mindset I can finally see the sunset I'm gonna call it home All four: Now I know Yeah, this is home I've come too far And I won't go back Yeah, this is home After dropping the picture back into the box BJ then put the box in a safe place and hugged his three younger siblings and lied down next the fireplace with his siblings and fell asleep a waiting for the next day to come. The End https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUTB2Ea6WoM Category:Songs Category:Song Article Category:Created by Smartpup Chase76